Winters Kiss
by Suzaku Madoushi
Summary: When Tohru gets a phone call, her life is changed forever. She discovers the other side to the Sohma family that she's never seen before..I suck at summaries...DISCONTINUED
1. A phone call

1This is my first story so don't hate me...please?

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits basket, cause if I did Momiji wouldn't have a girls voice in the anime.

Tohru watched, confused, as her teacher explained the lesson. It wasn't that she didn't get the material she was just a bit tired and her mind wasn't processing the information. She had stayed up all night trying to think of what she could do to break the curse. She knew it was going to be hard, but she'd do whatever she could to help...no matter what. The Sohma's were like her family now and she couldn't let them down, although she really didn't think staying up all night was a very good idea...

"Honda, you first." Her teacher, Mayuko, said, realizing that Tohru looked like she was falling asleep.

"Wha- um..." Tohru babbled, startled by her name being called.

"Next time, pay attention." she said, stopping Tohru from going on. Giggles were heard from the class.

"Yes ma'am..." Tohru said.

Yuki watched her and began to worry. She'd been that way lately. He could tell that she was pushing herself to hard, but whenever he tried to confront her about it she'd just smile and ask was he hungry and what he wanted to eat, even if it wasn't time to eat...

After class, Tohru stood up with a sigh escaping her lips.

"Tired?" She heard Yuki's voice from behind her.

"Oh, Yuki," She said and turned around to face him, "Hi. Are you having a nice day?" She asked smiling.

"It's decent, and you, Miss Honda?" he asked, wondering what she'd say.

"Yep, everything's good." She said smiling even bigger.

"That's good," He said, knowing that she was lying. "Would you like me to walk you to class?" he asked her.

"Sure" she said.

They walked down the hallway in silence. Unsure of what to say. Tohru was also worried about running into the Yuki fan club. They'd be even angrier with her for sure if they saw her walking with the Prince.

"Um, Yuki?" she said, breaking the silence.

"Yes?" he looked over his shoulder and saw her nervous expression. 'Aw, she's so cute.' he thought, waiting for her to finish what she was saying.

"I think I can walk the rest of the way by myself, you have student council duties now. Don't you?" she said looking at him. She didn't want him to be late. He was after all student body president.

"Oh, you're right, but are you sure you don't mind?" he asked.

"Of course! It's only a few doors down," she said.

"Well, okay. Be careful."

"I will." she said, "have a nice time."

"Right," he smiled and went to the student council room.

Tohru went into the classroom and took a seat next to her two best friends, Hana and Uo. " Hi, guys!" she said cheerfully.

"Hey Tohru! Where's orange top?" Arisa asked looking around the class room.

"I guess he's not here yet..." Tohru said.

"Tohru, something wrong?" Hana-Jima asked.

"N-no! Nothings wrong!" she lied.

"Hm, whatever you say, Tohru," After a few moments the bell rang and class began. Tohru couldn't help but have her mind wander.

"Tohru!" The teacher called her name

"Oh!"

"Go to the- " the sound of the intercom interrupted him.

"TOHRU HONDA OF CLASS 1D COME TO THE OFFICE. TOHRU HONDA OF CLASS 1D"

The teacher sighed. "Go to the office."

She rose from her seat and headed to the office in silence. Leaving behind her confused friends.

She walked into the office and looked around her. She'd never really needed to go to the office before.

"Tohru Honda?" asked a woman from behind the counter.

"Yes?" Tohru said.

"You have a phone call..." she said handing her the receiver.

"Oh, thank you." she mumbled and took the phone. Her hand began to shake violently and there was a weird feeling developing inside her stomach. She had a bad feeling about who was on the other line.

"H-hello?" she asked, her voice shaking from fear. Her fear only grew as the dark voice answered from the other line.

"Hello? Is this, Tohru Honda?"

Well, that ends this chapter. Sorry if it was crappy, it should get better as it goes on...


	2. An unexpected Demand

1

Chapter 2 **_An Unexpected Demand _**

Hi-nees! I'm back to write another crappy chapter! puts on bunny mask

Kyo: What the hell is up with the mask!

Me: Yukiru Sugisaki wears one, so why cant I? (Omg! Her initials are the same as Yuki Sohma)

Kyo: Those are just drawn pictures! She doesn't wear one in real life!

Me: How do you know?

Kyo: 'cause it's dumb!

Me: Why are you so mean Kyo? cries

Kyo: Damn teenager!

Me; I'll stop crying if you do the disclaimer...

Kyo: There's no way in hell.

Me: cries even louder

Kyo: Okay! I'll do the damned disclaimer...

Me: Yayness!

Kyo: Sazaku Midoushi does not own fruits basket. Cause if she did my life would be ruined and the annoying peter cotton tail wouldn't have a girls voice in the anime...Hey wait a s-

Me: Ok read on my minions! get's beat up by reader sorry... here's chapter 2...oh and thanks to the one person who reviewed this...I appreciate that anyone would read this crap...Sorry I can't remember your name, I'm offline at the moment...hope you don't mind.

"Hello? Is this, Tohru Honda?" The voice spoke slowly and had a menacing sound to it. She knew the voice, but she didn't want to believe it was him. Not here. Not at her school. She just stood there with the phone in her hand. You could see the fear in her eyes. Her skin turned pale and she couldn't speak.

"Tohru Honda?" The voice repeated, sounding irritated by the lack of a response. After the voice had spoken there was a moment of complete silence. Tohru couldn't say anything and the people in the office were staring at her. Their eyes wide in curiosity, they stared at her shaking body as she slowly spoke into the receiver.

"Y-yes, this is Tohru. Wh-who is this?" she stuttered into the phone, wanting make sure that it was who she thought it was.

"Why, Tohru, I'm so sad you don't know who this is, and here I was thinking you had learned your place, but now I'm certain. You'll love it here at the main house, my precious little flower."The voice sneered into the phone.

"Akito." She gasped. Her prediction had been correct, but being to cautious, she had to stay in the main house. Her eyes watered but she refused to let Akito know she was sad about it. She couldn't let him know.

"It's such a shame you hadn't said that earlier. I would have reconsidered. Oh well, it's your loss, princess." he laughed into the phone, " I'll be waiting for you." and then he hung up.

Tohru slowly put down the receiver and looked around the office. Everyone was staring at her. Some looked confused, others concerned and curious. She quickly bowed, thanked the lady behind the desk and left the office. She didn't want to go to the main house, but maybe it would be an advantage to breaking the curse?

She stopped walking as soon as the thought came to mind. ' maybe being close enough to Akito would help break the curse? He is after all, supposedly the god.' she shook her head. 'No. Akito is not a god. No matter how much power a person has, no matter what a persons position, humans cannot be gods, and that's a good thing. It means that Akito is no different from me or anyone else for that matter. He's probably hurting on the inside, just like the rest of us. So that's why- That's why I'm going to the main house. Not just for me, and the members of the zodiac, but for Akito as well. I wanna help him, so I'll do what I can.'

She walked down the tiled hallway and went into her classroom. Unbeknownst to her, it was now a different period, so she had to grab her books and quickly run to her next period class. When she got there she took a seat by Kyo.

" Where the hell were you?" He whispered to her as she took a seat.

"Oh, Kyo! Nowhere, I was at my locker." she said, not wanting to tell him about the phone call.

"The locker is somewhere, you dork." He said, knowing she was lying, " You're so easy to read. Let me guess, you where in the office?"

"Oh, umm... How did you- "

"He asked us." Arisa cut in.

"You're annoying, you know that?" Kyo glared at her, daring her to say something and she did.

"You think I'm supposed to be afraid of your punk ass glare? Huh?" she threatened.

"Bring it on then,Yankee bitch!"he said standing up.

"It's brought, Let's go orange top. I wanna see you squirm." they both glared daggers at each other and it soon became a glaring contest.

"Do some thin" Arisa challenged, standing up as well.

"You think I wanna waste my time on some slut who doesn't know when to give up." he said.

"Come on hit me you sissy," she smirked at him.

" Who you callin' sissy? I don't see a girl in front of me! All I see is some THING trying to get the shit beat out of them!"

"Ooh, big come back, but can you back those words up you-"

"Arisa Uotani and Kyo Sohma, if you don't sit your asses down and pay attention, you're going to the principals office." warned the teacher.Everyone in the class looked stunned as they heard the teacher's words.

"Way to go Mr. Larkins..." Arisa murmured as she took her seat. Kyo took a seat as well. He didn't want to provoke the teacher.

"Thank you, now..."he went on with the lesson until the bell chimed for the end of class.

Tohru said good bye to Hana-Jima, Arisa and Kyo, and went off to work with a smile, although she knew that tonight would possibly be the last time she slept in that house with Yuki, Kyo, and Shigure. She wanted to make it one of the best times they ever spent together.

She hurried to work and finished early so she could go home and make dinner, after all it wouldn't be her home for much longer. She ran. Almost bumping into people and apologizing after every time her body brushed against someone else.

When she arrived there, it was unusually silent. It seemed as though no one were home. She went into the kitchen and began to cook everyone's favorite meal. She made sure everything was top notch and perfect.

She neatly placed everything on the table and waited for everyone to come home. It wasn't long before Shigure came back to the house. He walked into the kitchen and was immediately shocked at what he saw.

"Tohru? Is this your doing? Who am I kidding? Who else would do this for us but you. I thought you weren't supposed to be here until eleven o'clock. It's seven thirty." he instantly sat down at the table and began to pick out his favorites.

"Wait, Shigure. Shouldn't we wait for- "

The door opened before she could finish her statement. Yuki and Kyo both stormed in arguing.

"Don't walk away when I'm talking to you! Get your scared ass back here ya damn rat!" Kyo screamed at the now eating Yuki.

"Good afternoon miss Honda. What are you doing home so early?" He asked ignoring Kyo.

"Hello Yuki, Hi Kyo, I decided that it would be nice to do something like this once in a while. You know, like a family..." she looked down as she said the last part, trying to decide whether or not she should tell them before, or after they ate. If she told them before, it would be the saddest dinner ever and if she told them after, they'd go to bed with it laying heavily on their minds... 'maybe, I should write them a letter tomorrow...no I have to do this in person, and besides, I'll still be able to come back.' she thought.

She smiled at them, "Um, Guys?"

They all looked at her, waiting patiently, to what she was about to say.

"Earlier today, I got a phone call at school."

"Who was it?" Shigure asked.

There was a moment of silence before she answered him.

"It was Akito."

Well that ends chapter 2! Yay me! Oh and for those of you who don't know Yukiru Sugisaki, she's the author/ manga-ka (whatever you want to call it) of DNAngel. It's awesomeness, if you have the time to, check it out. Good mange, and according to my friend it's a good anime as well. I haven't seen the English dubbed version yet, so I'm hoping it isn't bad. I wish I could write more but I'm a bit bored at the moment...chapter 3 is coming soon, hopefully. My internet's down so this is really all I can do at the moment, and please be kind, it's my first Fruits Basket Fanfiction and I only wrote one other one, My Hikari... (Kingdom Hearts) and I haven't finished it yet. (On a different site) and it kinda sucks...So um, yeah. Please review? I said Please...


	3. moving into the main house

Hello peoples, thanks to all who reviewed this story! Now I shall start the story! But first: my disclaimer! Nara you will do my disclaimer!

Naraku: STOP CALLING ME NARA, YOU DAMNED WOMAN! AND HELL NO! I WILL NOT DO YOUR DISCLAIMER! SO FUCK OFF AND DIE! I'M NOT EVEN IN THE STORY!

SM: Meanie...

Naraku: DID YOU THINK I WAS NICE? I'M THE VILLAIN!

SM: sorry, but if you do my disclaimer I'll stop calling you Nara.

Naraku: I hate you so much, ok, fine, SM does not own Fruits basket...HAPPY NOW BITCH?

SM: Yes, now I can write!

Chapter three: **_Pack your bags! Moving into the main house_**

"It was Akito." her sentence lingered in the room. No one said anything. Everyone just stared.

Shigure broke the silence, " What was it about?" He asked. It was unusual that he did not know about Akito's actions.

"Well, when he called I was shocked, to say the least," she stalled trying to get the courage to tell them.

"Get to the point already!" Kyo yelled irritably. He was afraid of what she might say, but that didn't mean he didn't want to know. He hated that she was beating around the bush, and not getting straight to the point.

She gasped, "he wants me to stay at the main house," she blurted out all at once. As soon as the words escaped her lips kyo stood up.

"I'm going upstairs, don't bother me."

"But wait Kyo, I-" he rushed upstairs ignoring her. He didn't want to hear anymore. He didn't want to accept it. He couldn't. One of the only good things in his life was being taken away from him. He knew she'd be taken away eventually, but not like this. She was always there for him, smiling, laughing, being Tohru. He needed her...but now, he'd never see her again, he wasn't allowed into the main house. He went up to the roof in order to think. He let his memories of her rush in and take over, once she left, it'd all be over anyway. He'd be nothing without her.

"So, you're going to the main house? When?" Shigure asked her, trying to lighten the mood.

"Um, I don't know, he didn't say," she murmured.

"I see.." he said. Then he looked at Yuki.

"I'll go pack my things..." She said as she got up and went to her room.

"So, once again the princess is leaving her castle, and once again her knights sit and watch. How tragic, the story seems. A wonderful princess, being abandoned by her knights."

"Stop babbling. You knew about this didn't you? You knew Akito was going to take her and put her in the main house." Yuki accused.

"Now, now Yuki, settle down. Needless to say, Akito didn't inform me of anything like this, I assure you. Now why don't you go say a proper farewell? Unlike last time." He said. He would be sure to ask Akito about this later on, but for now he had to make sure that he didn't get beat up because they let Tohru leave without a word. He didn't want to be there when they vented they're anger and decided to walk Tohru to the main house when she was ready to leave.

Yuki got up and went upstairs to help Tohru pack. Not because he wanted her top leave, but because he wanted to be with her in this house one last time. He knew Akito would never let her come back to see them. Once she stepped foot in the main house she would belong to Akito, just like they did. What would he tell her friends when she stopped coming to school and they don't see her anymore? He walked into the room and looked at her sitting on her bed. She was already done packing and was looking around the room.

"Miss Honda?" Yuki called her name as he came into the room.

"Oh, Yuki. Is something the matter?" she asked wiping her tears away on her sleeve. He noticed and took a seat beside her.

"Nothing's the matter, it's just..." Yuki didn't know what to say. What was there to say? We don't want you to go to the main house? If he said that he'd sound like a little kid. You don't always get what you want. Some people don't even have things they need.

"Yuki?"

Yuki sat there for a while, unable to move, and unable to speak. There was one last thing he wanted to do before she left. He only had this one moment left. His last tome alone with her. Before he knew it, their lips met in a gentle kiss.

"Yuki, Kyo, time to take our princess away to the main house." Shigure called.

Yuki and Tohru broke apart. Tohru turned her head away, blushing. She never knew her first kiss would be Yuki Sohma. When she looked at him, he smiled at her.

"We should go now," he said standing up and extending his hand to her. She stared blankly for a while before she took his hand and he helped her up to her feet. When they got down the stairs Shigure stared at them for a moment.

"Well, I'll be. Yuki must have taken the first step to manhood, seeing as though he's holding our beloved Tohru's hand and all. Tell me, did you two enjoy yourselves?" he smirked.

Before Yuki could retort, Kyo came down the stairs. He looked at them and then he quickly turned away. He hadn't noticed them holding hands. It hurt him to look at her, and thinking about her leaving.

They all got in the car to find Hatori in the drivers seat.

"Somehow I knew you weren't driving" Yuki said to Shigure.

"Aw, Yuki, is that what you expect of me?" he wined.

"Yes, yes it is." he said.

"Aw, Tohru, Yuki's being mean again,"

"Well, um,"

"We're here." Hatori said, interrupting them. They all sat in the car for about ten minutes until Hatori made them all get out of his car. Shigure whined. Tohru got out of the car. She was prepared for the main house, she knew she was. She was a bit reluctant to leave Kyo Yuki and Shigure, but she was confident she could handle it. In her case though, her confidence came from being ignorant.

Kyo chose to stay in the car, but Yuki and Shigure stepped out and walked Tohru through the main gates and led her inside the main house. When they got in there Shigure, Hatori and Yuki were constantly being greeted by maids and butlers, and maybe even a Sohma or two, Tohru didn't know any more of the Sohma's than the zodiac members and a few of the people who knew about it.

Before they could go any further into the house, Akito was standing there waiting.

"It's about time you got here, princess."

well, it's late,it's bad and it's the third chapter! Yay! It took me three days to finish and I'm finally done, it might not be that good and I apologize for Yuki and Tohru kissing, it's not a YukiTohru fanfiction. Sorry the fourth chapter will be much better than this one, hopefully. But yeah I admit it this chapter sux. Oh, well, please review, they encourage me to keep writing. So thanks and bye.


	4. Full Bloomed autumn flowers

SM: Well I'm back and Thanks to all of you who reviewed the previous chapters. (sniffles)

Kyo: You're not crying again, are you?

SM: No, don't mind me...oh, and sorry YukiTohru fans but like I said last chapter this is not a YukiTohru fic. Although I don't think anyone said they wanted a YukiTohru fic... as much as I love Yuki I don't see him and Tohru together, and I don't know about KyoTohru... I'm not sure what the pairing will be but I shall try my hardest in order to strive toward and beyond your expectations!

Kyo: will you shut up. Did that even make sense?

SM: oh, my disclaimer! Kyo,

Kyo: Why the hell can't you do your own disclaimer?

SM: minus 10 points for KyoTohru!

Kyo: SM doesn't own fruits basket.

SM: good little kitty! (Hugs Kyo)

Kyo: DAMMIT!

SM: (Sneezes and coughs) damn, on with the chapter.

_**Chapter 4:**_

_**Full bloomed Autumn Flowers**_

"It's about time you got here, Princess." Akito said looking at Tohru, " and why have you come?" he directed his attention to Yuki and Shigure. " Yuki, you won't come when I ask you to but you come for her? That's not nice, Yuki. Since when do you have the authority to play favorites?"

Yuki didn't say anything, afraid that Akito might loose his temper.

"It's nice to have you both here to day, anyway. Wouldn't you say, Tohru?" he smirked.

"Um,"

"Please take miss Tohru to her room," he said to a maid.

She left with Tohru, who looked back and waved at Shigure and Yuki. They watched her as the maid carried Tohru out of site.

"Don't worry, I'll tell her you both said goodbye. She is after all, our all important Tohru. Once she learns her lesson, we will be rid of her in no time. I know you both believe that that wretch could break the Sohma curse. I'll tell you what, while she's here I'll put her up to that test as well, the test that will break her little heart into tiny pieces. Now, do you both want that to happen?" Akito looked at their pale faces, "I take that as a yes, you both may go."

"But Akito-"

"I said go!" he screamed.

Yuki and Shigure left the house. Yuki was surprised by the fact that Akito hadn't hurt anyone while they were there, but he knew Tohru was in danger.

Shigure walked up to the car and looked in the passenger's seat where they had left Kyo. When he looked inside Kyo was no where to be seen.

"Uh-oh, he's missing," He sang out to Hatori.

"He had to get back somehow," Hatori answered him while walking away.

"Wait Ha'ri, aren't you going to take us home?" Shigure wined.

"Did you think it was a two way trip?" He walked back into the main house leaving shigure and Yuki outside to walk home, while he went to check up on Akito.

They both walked home, shivering from the autumn chill.

"You know if you had a license we wouldn't be in this mess." Yuki complained as they walked.

"I have a license." he said.

"Of course you do, Shigure." They walked the rest of the way in silence.

When they returned home, Kyo wasn't there either.

"I wonder where Kyo went..." Shigure pondered.

"If you expect me to go get him you're obviously even more insane than I thought. There's no way I'm going to waste my time looking for him."

"Yuki, you're being cold.. For once bridge that gap and become frie-"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence." Yuki threatened, glaring at him.

"Okay.." Shigure snuck away to go and pretend to do his job.

The house was silent and the usual rattling of dishes and the sound of the TV was absent.

Yuki had gone into his room to mope, and Shigure, well Shigure was just being Shigure.

Meanwhile, Tohru wasn't having a bad a time as everyone thought she was.

Akito hadn't spoken to her since she got there and the room he had given her was ornately decorated. The curtains were velvet purple and the carpet was a deep blue. The bed was very large with purple sheets and covers. The room was amazing in Tohru's opinion.

As Tohru got her things together all she could think about were Yuki, Kyo and Shigure. She wondered if they would just forget about her and move on with their lives and leave her to be in the main house. She quickly wiped the thought away knowing that they wouldn't do such a thing to her. A knock at the door interrupted her thoughts.

"C-come in." she stuttered.

Momiji stuck his head in the door and looked around.. When his eyes landed on Tohru he bolted into the room.

"Tohru!" he ran over to her and almost hugged her but stopped when Hatori walked into the room.

"Good afternoon, Tohru, are you all moved in?" he asked.

"Hatori, Momiji!" she smiled surprised to see them, "yeah, I think I'm all moved in."

"That's good, now that you're here we can go play!" Momiji smiled.

"Not so fast Momiji, I'm sure Tohru wants some rest."

"No, it's okay, really." she said as Momiji dragged her out of the door. Hatori followed them out and told them to be careful and then went into his office.

Momiji led Tohru outside and they passed a beautiful garden with gorgeous flowers of all kinds.

'But it's late fall,' Tohru thought to herself, 'those flowers should have wilted by now...' she stared at the flowers behind her as Momiji continued to lead her by the hand. They were completely unaware of the blue eyes that watched with hatred from a distance.

Sorry this chapter is short, and it was pretty pointless in my opinion, but hey I wanted to put something up so you guys could read it, I hope the next chapter is much longer. Please review people, I'm begging you! They inspire me to actually finish the story! If you don't review I might leave it as incomplete and give up because I think it sucks! (My natural assumption of my stories,) I also might get bored with it and stop writing, you never know, so please review. Oh yeah and I'm no flower expert so I don't know if flowers still bloom in autumn, tell me if I'm wrong or not so I can correct this sometime in the near future.

Me: I wonder if the speech worked...

Kyo: you don't need reviews, you need a life.

Me: Minus another 10 from KyoTohru pairing! To those of you who want a Kyo Tohru pairing your reviews are worth 10 points each

Kyo: stop bribing people!

_**Record so far**_

Yuki - 100 (but it's not a Yuki Tohru fic)

Kyo - 80

Kyo: What the hell! That doesn't make sense, either way it's gonna be a-

Me: Minus 20 for Kyo Tohru! If you hit zero there will be no pairing! (Laughs evilly)

Kyo: ...

(sorry it took so long to getup here, there was an error when I tried to upload my document thingy, thanks for reading please review)


End file.
